This invention relates to an apparatus for producing composite food, which is produced by combining or wrapping food materials of different types, such as bread dough with cheese, jam, or the like, which are constituents of Danish pastries, apple pies, pizza pies, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for producing composite food having a controlled composition of various kinds of materials by determining the quantity and percentage of each portion of the materials to be later combined to form composite food.